Tchu tchu
by kawaiitsuki
Summary: Esse fic é muito legal, e chama a atenção pelo jogo de palavras. É koukou mas tem um pouco de takouji. Como eu gosto muito dele decidi traduzir, a autora original é Tsukimine-Watanabe.
1. A hitória

TCHU TCHU

Capitulo 1- A história

Estava tudo escuro, Kouji estava dormindo em sua cama, sen demora, uma figura apareceu em meio do silêncio e se aproximou de Kouji... era Kouichi...

Kouichi: Kouji... Kouji...

Kouji(meio dormindo): o que você quer?

Kouichi: Você me prometeu tchu tchu, lembra?

Kouji: Ah?... Sim, ja me lembrei, mas nem siquer te entendo...

Kouichi: Ah Kouji

A verdade é que tudo começou a duas semanas...

Kouji : Ja volto.

Kouichi: Aonde você vai? Poço ir?

Kouji e Kouichi passavam mais tempo juntos desde que voltaram ao mundo real: Kouichi pediu a sua mãe para que Kouji fosse pasar uma senama em sua casa, no entanto, a semana se tornou um mês.

Kouji: Vou sair... com takuya...

Kouichi(chengando mais perto de seu irmão): Os dois sozinhos?

Kouji: Não, tambem vai Izumi Junpei e Tomoki.

Kouichi: E porque não me disseram nada?

Kouji: Achei que você não queria ir, ja que faltou na nossa ultima reunião.

Kouichi: Sim, é verdade. Bom, divirta-se

Kouji: Não esta chateado?

Kouichi: Não, mas tem algo que quero pedir...

Kouji: O oque?

Kouichi: Em troca de não ficar bravo com você, eu quero tchu tchu.

Kouji não gostava de estar brigado com seu irmão, no entando o pedido de Kouichi não tinha sentido...

Kouji: Tchu tchu? O que é isso?

Kouichi: Vamos Kouji, não é tão dificil o que eu estou pedindo...

Kouji: De acordo. Confio em você.

Kouji aceitou (para a alegria de Kouichi). Os dias se passaram e Kouji fazia o de sempre, mas sozinho, estava acostumado que fosse assim. Então Kouichi le dizia que não ficaria chateado em troca de tchu tchu e Kouji seguia aceitando...

Continua...

Bom gente na proxima semana eu coloco o segundo cap ao todo são 6, e eu pretendo taduzir um por senama. Se alguem quizer ler a versão original e só prucurar em favoritos. O nome original é shu shu mas como aqui isso é nome de legume eu fiz uma adaptação.


	2. O que é?

TCHU TCHU

Capitulo 2 - O que é?

Kouichi: Escuta Kouji...

Kouichi tinha se sentado e encostado em seu irmão e ele tinha se despertado por completo e tinha sentado também.

Kouji: Que?

Kouichi: É verdade que não sabe o que é tchu tchu ou é que não aceita o tchu tchu ?

Kouji: Kouichi, eu não deixo de cumprir minhas promessas, se você me falar o que é tchu tchu eu vou te dar...

Kouichi: Serio!

Kouji: Sim.

Kouichi: Pode ser agorinha?

Kouji: Ah... sim, claro!

Kouichi: Então deita na cama que eu cuido do resto.

Kouji: HAM?

Nesse momento, Kouji entendeu por fim o que era tchu tchu.

Kouji: Espera Kouichi, somos irmãos não podemos.

Kouichi: Mas Kouji, ninguém vai ficar sabendo...

Kouji: Ham... Kouichi...

Kouji pulou de um salto tratando de encontrar a porta, mas como estava tudo escuro, terminou com as costas na parede e sem saida.

Kouichi: Maninho, você me deve isso por fazer tudo sozinho.

Kouji: Escuta Kouichi, eu poço... eu poço te pagar de outra maneira...

Kouichi: humm... Não quero!

Kouichi ao se aproximar de Kouji, este tropeçou e caiu em cima de seu irmão...

Kouichi: Ai!

No dia seguinte...

Kouji: E foi isso que aconteceu ontem a noite...

Takuya: Vamos Kouji, você tem um irmão que não é nada tonto.

Kouji: Do você tá falando?

Takuya: Se ele fosse como eu, outra seria nossa história.

Kouji: Escuta Takuya, vim até sua casa pra falar, não para que me recrimine pelas coisas passadas.

Takuya: Bom, o problema é seu irmão, certo?

Kouji: Sim.

Takuya: Então te dou um conselho: Faz o tchu tchu com ele, pronto, assim acaba o problema.

Kouji: QUE?

Takuya: Não me venha com essa de que é inexperiente, sabemos que é mentira...

Kouji: É, eu sei...!

Takuya: E muito menos me venha com a classica: '' Não quero'' ou '' Não poço, é meu irmão ''... Bem que você quer...

Kouji: NÃO É VERDADE!

Takuya: É. Claro. Conte isso pra outro. Você disse o mesmo a um mês atras...

Kouji: Isso não é verdade...

Takuya: Em parte é, você disse: '' Não podemos somos amigos ".

Kouji: Tá bom! Eu vou fazer o tchu tchu com ele!

Takuya: Mas digo de minha parte que não vire costume, é algo aditivo.

Kouji: ¬¬

Continua...

Bom aqui está o segundo cap, em breve o terceiro.


	3. Agora sim

TCHU TCHU

Capitulo 3 - Agora sim.

Kouji tinha decidido fazer tchu tchu com Kouichi, no entanto, não achava que estava pronto pra essas coisas...

Os dias passaram e Kouji não se decidia, e para não estar perto de seu tormento(assim começou a se referir a Kouichi) ia pra casa de Takuya(seu outro tormento), que pelo nemos não lhe pedia tchu tchu sempre... mas isso não significava que não o pedia... o caso era que Kouji começava a ficar mais com Takuya do que com Kouichi e isso irritou muito ao seu gêmeo.

Certo dia, Takuya foi a casa de Kouji para estudar para uma prova, quando ele chegou Kouichi desceu as escadas com cara de irritado...

Kouichi: O que faz aqui?

Kouji: Ele veio estudar.

Kouichi: Estudar o que?

Takuya: Biologia.

Kouichi: To te avisando Kouji: Estudem, não pratiquem ''biologia''.

Takuya: ...

Kouji: Não se preocupe, se praticarmos não vamos fazer barulho.

Isso acalmo um pouco a paciência de Kouichi, que pegou Takuya pelo braço e o levou correndo até seu quarto. Kouji os seguiu, no entanto chegou tarde: Kouichi tinha trancado a porta com chave...

Kouji: To te avisando Kouichi, abre ou vai se arrepender!

Kouichi: Não vou abrir!

Kouji se irritou e foi pro seu quarto.

Enquanto isso no quarto do Kouichi...

Takuya: Que!

Kouichi: Isso mesmo, o que te atrai nele?

Takuya: Não sei dizer, acho que tudo que ele faz me atrai...

Kouichi: Verdade mesmo?

Takuya: Escuta Kouichi... quando você ve ele olhando na janela, se pergunta o que ele esta pensando?

Kouichi: Sim.

Takuya: Quer que ele te conte tudo?

Kouichi: Sim.

Takuya: E por ultimo: Quando você o ve não pode evitar sentir que parece que seu coração parou?

Kouichi: Sim.

Takuya: É isso!

Kouichi: Ham?

Takuya: Você ta apaixonado pelo Kouji!

Kouichi: Eu sabia... mas me diga: O que eu tenho que fazer para que ele faça tchu tchu comigo?

Takuya: O mesmo que eu fiz.

Kouichi: O que?

Takuya: Iguinora-lo!

Kouichi: Ham!

Takuya: Você vai ver que assim ele te da atenção.

Kouichi: Confio em você Takuya, mas tem uma coisa que quero te pedir...

Takuya: O que?

Kouichi abaixou a cabeça para que Takuya não o visse, no entanton ele podia ver: Kouichi estava todo vermelho.

Kouichi: Quero que você também esteja com agente no tchu tchu.

Takuya: É... é... é serio!

Kouichi disse que sim com a cabeça sem levantar o olhar. Takuya levanto sua cabeça carinhosamente com suas mãos até que ficou na mesma altura da sua.

Takuya: Tudo bem!

Kouichi: Obrigado...

Logo ambos sairam do quarto e foram pro quarto de Kouji.

Kouji: Não te matou! Que estranho.

Kouichi: Como pode pensar isso? Eu e Takuya somos muito bons amigos.

Takuya: É verdade...

Kouichi: Agora vou deixar vocês estudarem.

Kouichi foi para o seu quarto cantalorando uma canção.

Kouji: Ele não te fez nada!

Takuya: Não.

Kouji: Você não fez nada pra ele, não é?

Takuya: Não. Vamos estudar, amanha é a prova.

Kouji: Não sei porque não confio em você...

Continua...


	4. Vendo quem fala menos

TCHU TCHU

Capitulo 4 - Vendo quem fala menos.

Kouji: Kouichi, Kouichi... tá me ouvindo?

Kouichi: Por que não quer falar comigo?

Já tinha se passado varios dias sem que Kouichi dirigisse nenhuma palavra a Kouji, no entanto o problema só tinha começado...

Kouji: Nada Takuya, Kouichi não me disse nada.

Takuya: Deve ter suas razões.

Kouji: Será que é por causa do tchu tchu?

Takuya: Kouji, Kouji, me diz uma coisa... e se eu também deixar de falar com você?

Kouji: O que? Está brincando não é ! Os dois estão loucos!

Takuya: Não, não estou brincando... estas são as ultimas palavras que te direi. Só digo uma coisa: Quando se der conta do motivo da nossa atitude voltaremos a falar com você.

Kouji: Hum?... Não.. escuta...

Depois de dizer estas palavras Takuya não disse mais nada. Passaram-se os dias de maneira(mais ou menos) normal: Kouji cuido para que a '' lei do silêncio '' de Takuya e Kouichi não o afetasse, mas na verdade o afetava bastante.

Kouji: Kouichi, o que eu fiz pra você não falar comigo?

Kouichi não era tão mal para fazer seu irmão sofrer, então desistiu do plano de não falar com ele...

Kouichi: Kouji, eu sinto muito, mas não poço dizer o que você fez... A unica coisa que vou dizer e que não poço acreditar que não queira fazer tchu tchu com seu irmão...

Kouji: É por isso... com meu irmão... Não acha que é extranho?

Kouichi: Não, assim seriamos mais unidos do que já somos.

Kouji: Podemos ser mais unidos de outras maneiras...!

Kouichi: Isso é ruim...

Kouji: Escuta Kouichi não fique deprimido, não...

Kouichi se sento na cama de kouiji com lagrimas nos olhos, tinha se deprimido bastante porque seu irmão não queira fazer tchu tchu, além disso tinha se dado conta que por sua culpa tinha se ditanciado um pouco mais depois que deixou de falar com ele.

Kouichi: É por minha culpa que estamos afastados... sou muito pocessivo, não é..?

Kouji: Kouichi...

Kouji ficou com muita pena de ver seu irmão assim, por isso se aproximou, tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos e o beijou... Foi nesse momento que os dois se uniram mais do que nunca...

Continua...


	5. Ciúmes, ciúmes e mais ciúmes

TCHU TCHU

capitulo 5 - Ciúmes, ciúmes e mais ciúmes.

Kouichi: Pode alguém... pode alguém estar com ciúmes do melhor amigo do seu irmão?

Izumi: ham?

Kouichi: Me diz Izumi, você gosta do Takuya?

Izumi: O que tá acontecendo com você !

Kouichi: Aahhh... estou apaixonado...

Izumi: Por quem?

Kouji: Pelo Kouji...

Izumi: HAM!

Kouichi: Por isso te pergunto se alguém pode ficar com ciúmes do melhor amigo do seu irmão...

Izumi: Está com ciúmes do Takuya?

Kouichi: É...

Logo depois do beijo com Kouji, Kouichi se pôs a pensar o que significava que seu gêmeo tenha ficado também com Takuya...

Kouichi: De quem você gosta mais?

Kouji: Ham?

Kouichi: De quem você gosta mais, de mim eu do Takuya?

Kouji: Hum... Isso... Não sei...

Kouichi: ...

Kouji: Não, não Kouichi não fique assim, gosto mais de você.

Kouichi: Eu também gosto de você.

Kouji: Por que eu?

Takuya se deu conta rapidamente dos ciúmes de Kouichi, por isso penso que Kouji já não passaria tanto tempo com ele como antes, por isso também ficou com ciúmes...

Os dias se passaram e o coitado do Kouji era vítima dos ataques de ciúmes de ambos, no entanto, Kouji tinha preparado um monte de estratégias para que voltassem ao normal: Com Takuya era simplismente fazer tchu tchu, já que com ele lhe parecia mais normal do que com seu irmão, e com seu irmão a estratégia era outra: Beijá-lo, só isso, Kouichi já ficava contente, mas um noite antes de ir dormir...

Kouichi: Já me cansei!

Kouji: Do que você tá falando?

Kouichi: Acha que eu não sei o que você faz com o Takuya?

Kouji: Do que você tá falando?

Kouichi: Outra noite eu passei pela porta do seu quarto e ouvi você dizendo: '' não, por favor Takuya não sai '' ...

Kouji: Aaaahhh... isso...

Kouichi: Se você prefere fazer com ele do que comigo tudo bem...

Kouji: Kouichi, não, não chore.

Kouichi: Já sei que está me usando!

Kouji: Nunca...

Kouichi: Demostre!

Kouji: Ham?

Kouichi: Demostre, que não está me usando, que me ama de verdade.

Kouji: Não sei como...

Kouichi: Então não me...

Mas antes que terminasse de falar, Kouji lhe tampo a boca e o beijó. Logo, lemtamente foi lhe tirando a camisa, a outra camisa que estava por baixo... estava chovendo forte... todo o som era abafado pelos golpes da chuva no telhado...

continua...


	6. Deixeo

TCHU TCHU

Capitulo 6 - Deixe-o

Kouichi: Se eu pedisse... Você deixaria o Takuya?

Kouji: ...

Kouichi: Não se finja que está dormindo.

Kouji: ...

Kouichi: ... Você está mesmo dormindo '

Já tinha amanhecido, as ruas ainda estavam molhadas da chuva que tinha caido na cidade, no entanto, nem Kouji nem Kouichi haviam visto nenhuma gota de chuva... passaran-se algumas horas até que Kouji acordou, lhe doia a cabeça e além de tudo tinha tido um pesadelo...

Kouji: Kouichi

Kouichi: Sim?

Kouji: Poço te pedir um favor?

Kouichi: O que quizer irmão.

Kouji: Me faz um café? Minha cabeça dói.

Kouichi: Ok...

Kouichi foi a cozinha preparar o café pro seu irmão, mas antes de chegar a cozinha se deteve e sentiu um calafrio em todo seu corpo.Kouji, que nunca tinha visto ele assim, se aproximou rapdamente.

Kouji: Tá tudo bem? O que tá acontecendo?

Kouichi: De repente tive uma extranha sensação

Kouji: Ham?

Kouichi voltou e abraçou seu irmão suluçando.

Kouichi: Me diz irmão: Quem você prefere?

Kouji ficou imóvel por uns segundos, não parecia estar pronto pro que vinha...

Kouichi: Irmão, deixa ele! Você me tem! Ou é que por acaso não é o suficiente?

Kouji: Kouichi... eu...

Kouichi: Você... você é muito idiota! Não pode abandona-lo por isso, porque é um idiota...

Kouji: Não me interprete mal!

Kouichi: Então...me diz por que não pode deixa-lo!

Kouji: Eu não disse isso...

Kouichi: Se nota, basta ver seu rosto, prefere estar comigo e com ele do que só comigo, não é?

Kouji: Eu...

Kouichi: Esquece, se você quer que as coisas sejam assim, é sua vida, não vou me meter...

Kouji: Então...

Kouichi: Então, eu não te amo, só sinto necessidade de estar com você, isso é tudo...

Kouji: Que insencivel o que escutei. Não diga isso, você não é assim, você...

Kouichi: Eu o que?

Kouji: Você não é o Kouichi que eu conheço e amo...

Kouichi: Eu volto a ser se você deixar o Takuya...

Kouji: Não a necessidade disso.

Kouichi: O que?

Kouji: É o que eu to tentando te dizer faz um tempo: Takuya agora está com a Izumi, ela se declarou.

Kouichi: ¬¬'

Kouji: Como sempre, nunca me escuta...

Kouichi: Haha, não poço escutar a... um morto!

Kouichi agarrou a Kouji e lhe atirou uma almofada do sofá e Kouji também lhe atirou uma...

Dias depois...

Takuya: Pequena a história sua e do seu irmão, mas com uma especie de final feliz, não?

Kouichi: Ah, sim.

Takuya: Mas, tem '' alguém '' que não cumpriu com o que ele mesmo me pediu.

Kouichi: Eu não me lembro de nada...

Takuya: Já não importa, suponho que foi melhor assim...

Kouichi: Sim, acho que assim todos ficamos felizes...

Fim.


End file.
